FRIENDS
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: H/G people. I can't think of a summary for this so just please read. :


I do not own Harry potter.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
**Summary**: In his third year Harry became to Ginny, at first they kept it a secret, but then Dean walked in on them. From there it spread through out Gryffindor till all but Hermione and the Weasley's knew. It's now Christmas of Harry's sixth year and they have decided to tell all of Hogwarts and their respective families, needless to say that Harry will land himself in the Hospital wing more than once in this fiction.  
  
  
So, when should we tell Ron? Ginny asked late one night, she and Harry were in the room they sneaked into once Ron and Hermione were asleep.  
  
Once we tell the rest of the your family. Sure he's my best friend but I saw what he was like when he thought you were dating Dean. Harry said as he put his arm around her. I was thinking of telling either Bill or Charlie first. They seem to be the calmest, plus, I think Charlie suspects us. he added.  
  
We'll tell him when we go home for Christmas Hols. she said smiling...  
  
Two Months Later...  
  
All the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were celebrating Christmas Eve at the Burrow. Ron, Bill, and the twins were singing christmas carols while the other were listening. Harry dropped a note in Charlie's lap and excused himself so he could go to sleep, Ginny soon did the same. Charlie said he was going to get some Eggnog. He went into the Kitchen and unfolded the note.  
  
Meet me in your room.  
  
Harry.  
  
He poured himself a glass of Eggnog and walked into the living room. He drank from the glass for five minuets before saying he had to go to sleep.  
  
Hello Harry, Ginny. Charlie as he entered the room. So what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
We wanted to you to be the first of the Weasley's to know that me and Ginny are going out. Harry said.  
  
Yes well I hoped that was so, two years ago during summer vacation when I walked in on you two doing IT in my bedroom. That was one thing that I wish I didn't see. But I kept it secret for you two. he said, they both looked surprised to say the least. There is just one question I have, how long have you been that Serious? he asked.  
  
Three Years, Two Weeks. Ginny said shifting nervously on the bed that was Harry's when Charlie wasn't home.  
  
How long have you been going out together? he asked a small anger growing in the back of his mind.  
  
Three Years. Harry said he looked really uncomfortable.  
  
Well, all I have to say is that I'm disappointed in you and that I'm still happy for you two. he said, he was about to leave so he could get ready for bed when a spell from Ginny stopped him.  
  
There's one more thing. Ginny said. I missed my period two weeks ago, and no Harry didn't know. both Harry and Charlie had shocked expressions, but soon Harry's faded away as he fainted...  
  
Well I guess We'll tell the rest of the family tomorrow at Dinner since Ron's going to the Grangers for Dinner. Ginny said once they were in her room and Harry was awake.  
  
Sure, but tomorrow afternoon we go into town and get a Muggle Pregnancy test. Harry said and kissed Ginny...  
  
The next afternoon...  
  
Okay so one half gallon of ice cream, one mini cooler, four turkey sandwiches, half dozen cans of soda, a blanket, a half pound of fruit, and some potato salad. Sounds like your planning and Indoor picnic. said the cashier as she rung up the items.  
  
There's some thing in the cooler that we didn't want to be seen with! Harry said, the cashier opened the cooler and saw the test box, she made sure to scan it so wouldn't be seen by the other customers.  
  
Good luck, everything will be fine. she said assuring them and they left.  
  
Before Hermione and Ron left for the Grangers...  
  
Hermione was sitting in the washroom at the Weasley's when something in the rubbish bin caught her eye. She reached in and pulled out a thin white stick and a box. Her eye's widened as she realized that some one in the house was pregnant  
  
That Night at Dinner  
  
Okay, every one, Ginny said as she got up, she had their full attention. Please don't be angry with me mum, dad. Okay, big one first, Everyone, I'm Pregnant. she said, Molly fainted on the spot and the other looked on verge of doing so also, all except Charlie and Harry.  
  
Percy went up to her and shook her lightly. Who's the Father, I think we all want to know so we can kill him. he almost yelled at her, how could they let this happen to her, his little sister, Pregnant.  
  
I'll only tell you if you promise not to attack or even touch a hair on his head. she said, she received nods from her family. He's my Boyfriend of three years, Harry. All eyes turned to him thinking she wanted him to finish.  
  
What, She means me. Harry said, they still stared blankly at him until Charlie gave an annoyed sound stood up.  
  
Oh for Gods sake, she means that Harry is the father. he yelled and sat down again. All eye's turned to Harry once again, but this time they were filled with anger  
  
Three weeks later  
  
Well Mr. Potter, the good news is that you will be heald by the time you go home for the summer holidays. The bad news is that Albus is forcing you to take Ginny home with you just to meet your family. Madam Pomfrey said as she walked into the the hospital wing.  
  
Oh Great, By the way, how's Ginny? Harry aksed, they had just taken out the wires that held Harrys jaw shut. Harry hadn't pressed charges against the Weasley's, yet.  
  
She's doing fine, and so is the baby. Now you need to get some rest. Poppy Said and closed the curtans around Harry s bed.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you all like this.  
  
A.O.D. out


End file.
